


Romance Dawn Saga

by Jenbrait



Series: Monkey D. Harry and the One Piece [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, No beta on this one, Not until the last few chapters anyway, Reincarnation AU, will add other characters as time goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenbrait/pseuds/Jenbrait
Summary: Harry and his friends have lived their lives and are now ready to move on to the afterlife. Right? NOPE! Fate has other plans for them and so decides to reincarnate them into a world of pirates. With no recollection of who they once were and Harry being the older twin of the future pirate king.Cross-posted on fanfiction as Pokeloon15
Series: Monkey D. Harry and the One Piece [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152941
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Why Fate? Why?!

Death stood open mouth at Fate, who was smiling like an idiot. "Okay, let me see if I get this straight. You want me to reincarnate wizards into a world filled with pirates?"

  
"Yep," Fate answered.

  
"The same wizards who fought a massive war to save the wizarding world whom we would be dumping into a massive pirate era?" Death went on.

  
"Yep," Fate said again.

  
"And you want me to turn the one who you picked as the savior into the twin brother of the person Time said will be the next pirate king?" Death finished with his voice rising, either in annoyance or surprise, Fate wasn't too sure.

  
"Okay one: It was either Harry or Neville. Voldemort made his decision there. Two: You heard what Time said. There will be a point where a dark magical force will try to overcome that world. These people, Harry, in particular, is that world's best chance to face it, and I think it would be best if Harry were raised with Luffy to do so," Fate explained.

  
Death sighed. She did have a point. From what Time had said, magic was starting to become a thing in this world of pirates, somehow really similar to the magic of the wizarding world, and with this mysterious threat coming, they could use all the help they could get. They don't even know the threat since whenever Time tried to look, it was always hidden in shadow. Possibly due to Blackbeard's power, but they're not too sure. 

  
Finally, he said, "Alright, you win. But I'm wiping their memories this time. I don't want another incident like what we had with Merlin."

  
"Oh, come on, I think Dumbledore did just fine in his role," Fate argued. 

  
Death raised his eyebrow. His facial expression saying otherwise before shrugging his shoulder and leaving for the wizarding world. He made his way through St. Mungo unseen by anyone (save for those on their deathbed but not yet ready to move on). Finally, he reached Harry Potter's room. His family surrounded the old wizard. Ginny was sitting next to him, holding his hand. James, Lily, Sirius, and Teddy were standing around his bed with their wives and husband. Even some of the older grandchildren were there as well. 

  
Death walked past them, trying not to look at their faces. Despite doing this for centuries now, he still hasn't become desensitized to mourning families. And he probably thinks he never will. He gave a nod to Harry, who smiled in return and reached out towards Harry's chest. As the wizard took his final breath, Death took out a white sphere from his chest that was about the size of a baseball. With Harry's soul, Death left the room before the cries of Harry's family reached his ears.  
Making his way to the pirate world, Death worked his own magic on Harry's soul. "Sorry for this, Harry," Death said as he erased the soul's former memories. "I know you want some peace and quiet after all that, but we're going to need your help once again. Hopefully, this time you'll have a much better childhood than with the Dursleys." Finished with the memory wipe, he met up with Fate. Like Death, she was holding a soul. This one of Monkey D. Luffy.

  
"You ready for this?" Fate asked. Death nodded, and the two went to where Dragon was. As he held his wife, who was telling him through happy tears that she was pregnant, Death and Fate put the two souls into the young woman's body. 

  
"Welp, that's it. Now, all we have to do is hope for the best," Fate said.

  
Death nodded as he proceeds to leave, only for Fate to call out to him again.

  
"Oh wait, before you go, I have a list of people who are to be reincarnated into this world," she told him.

  
Death took the list and looked it over. Hermione and Ron weren't a surprise though he was curious about where Fate wants to place them but didn't say anything. Neville's he saw coming as his parents and gran were already here for some reason. He wasn't sure why or how that had already happened. His eyes widened when he spotted one particular name. "Draco Malfoy?" he couldn't help but ask.

  
Fate nodded. "Even with his redemption, Draco was still seen as the enemy by a lot of people. If anyone needs a fresh start, it's him," she explained.

  
Death sighed and shook his head. He will never understand the workings of Fate's mind. He pocketed the list and bid her farewell. As the weeks passed, Death collected the souls on his list and placed the incarnate forms into their new homes. The great pirate era is going to have a magical wrench thrown into it. One can only hope the world is ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fate and Death won't be returning. I just needed them to get the ball rolling.


	2. A New Childhood

The sun had just started rising over a small town full of windmills. Everyone was up and about getting ready for the day. A young woman with green hair and a very kind face was making eggs on the stove when she heard the door opened and greeted the two young boys who entered the kitchen. "Morning, Harry. Morning Luffy. Did the two of you sleep well last night?" she greeted.

  
"Like a log considering the training Gramps put us through," Harry replied, looking around. "He's not still here, is he Makino?"

  
Makino shook her head. "He already left this morning," she told them. The twin brothers sighed in relief and rushed to the table to wait for breakfast. Luffy started banging his silverware on the table while Harry just chuckled at his younger brother's antics.

  
Despite being twins, Harry often likes to play the part of the older brother as he was born ten minutes before Luffy and was surprisingly mature for his age. There was also a physical difference between the two with their eyes. Luffy's was brown while Harry's was green. Harry also had to wear glasses. Like all twins, though, the two were very close.

  
You would often find them playing together by themselves instead of hanging out with the other kids in the village. The other children would try to invite Harry to play with them but would often turn Luffy away, calling him stupid and freakish, leaving his older twin to turn them down and take Luffy away to do something else. Harry found it weird that Luffy was called the freak, seeing how HE was the one with magic.

  
It started small at first. One time, a kid was trying to hit Luffy with a stick, only to burst into flames spontaneously. Another time Woodslap, the mayor, was lecturing the two for borrowing a fishing boat without permission, and his beard wound up turning green and didn't change back until the next day. Then came the time their grandad Garp, who was a marine hero, threw the two down a ravine as part of his 'marine training.' He had expected them to climb back out, but the two popped up at the top right behind him mere seconds after he tossed them in.

  
That got GArp's attention, and he decided to give the two a test. Dragging the boys to the jungle, he made the twins fight a group of monkeys separately. Luffy got his ass kicked with nothing special happening. On the other hand, Harry somehow managed to cast a shield when one of the monkeys tried to jump on him. That's when Garp told Harry, "You can do magic."

  
Wizards and witches had only started to turn up in the last decade or so, and they were few and far between. It was a major surprise when it was first discovered that people had powers on par with devil fruit users and still swim. However, because devil fruits were arguably even stranger than the magic these people wielded, people recovered from the shock very quickly, and they were eventually accepted.

  
Harry and Luffy finished their breakfast and ran out the front door to play. After a couple of hours, they went to the docs to catch their breath. Out in the distance, the two spotted a ship coming towards the village. "Is that Grampa's ship? He can't be back already," Luffy cried out, grabbing hold of Harry and started trying to hide.

  
Harry calmly put a hand on Luffy's shoulder. "No look," he said. "The front is different. It doesn't have the bulldog on it."

  
The two watched as the ship grew closer and soon was able to spot a jolly roger on the top. It was a pirate ship. Luffy's fear quickly turned to excitement. "Woah, pirates! This is awesome. Come on, Harry, let's get in closer," Luffy said as he took off towards the main port.

  
"Luffy, wait, slow down!" Harry called out as his brother started leaving him behind.

  
The two had reached the main dock in time to see most of the village meet up with the pirates. Mayor Woodslap was speaking with a man that had vivid red hair and was wearing a straw hat. Clearly, he was the captain of the crew.

  
"Alright then, pirate, you've got a deal. We'll let you stay here so long as you don't try anything," Woodslap said.

  
The captain gave a toothy smile and replied: "Just point us to the nearest bar, and you won't even know we're here."

  
At this, Makino steps up. "I run the local tavern here," she told him. The captain nodded and have his men follow her with the crowd departing. Makino then spotted the boys as they ran up to her. 

  
"Oh, thank goodness. I was so worried when the ship arrived, and I couldn't find you two," she said as she embraced them.

  
"Those your kids?" the pirate captain asked.

  
Makino shook her head. "Oh no, I just look after them while their grandfather is away," she explained.

  
"Who are you, old man?" Luffy asked the captain.

  
"Old man!" the captain yelled, looking hurt. Behind him, his crew was laughing.

  
"Seriously, Luffy," Harry said as he nudged him out of the way and took his place. "I'm sorry about my brother. He tends to speak without thinking," Harry told the pirate as he bowed in apology.

  
The captain just laughed back. "It's alright. No harm was done. My name is Shanks, by the way." 

  
Harry stood back up, looking relieved that the pirates weren't going to hurt them. "I'm Harry, and this is my younger twin Luffy," he said. 

  
"Are your guys really pirates?" Luffy asked. 

  
"Yeah, kid. Don't tell me you've never seen a pirate before?" another one of the pirates asked. The two shook their heads.

  
"So you've never heard the songs or the stories?" a third pirate asked.

  
"Can't say we've had. Our grandad is a marine," Luffy explained.

  
"Oh, then we have a lot to fill you in on," Shanks told them as they reached the Party Bar.

  
As Makino served them drinks, Shanks and his crew told the twins wonderful stories of adventure, treasure, and sailing the high sea. Luffy and Harry were so enraptured by the tales. It all sounded so amazing. When the prates started passing out from too many drinks, Luffy turned to harry and said, "I just got an awesome idea. Instead of being marines like Grampa says, we're going to be pirates instead."

  
Harry laughed in amusement before thinking it over. Honestly, it really did sound nice to him. No strict rules to follow. No hellish training (if everyone does training like Garp). And above all else, no expectations. Just the wide-open sea and the taste of adventure. "Yeah," he finally said. "That sounds like a great idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are nice. Please subscribe to know when the next chapter comes out. Bookmark once it's done. And I will see you all in the next chapter.


	3. Mountian Bandits and a Rubber Brother

It’s been about a year since the Red-Haired Pirates first docked in Windmill Village. They would leave now and again to scope out the seas. And then return a few weeks later with more stories for Luffy and Harry and enough treasure to practically dry up Makino’s tavern. The twins loved being around the pirates when they were here. The pirates, in turn, loved spending time with the twins. Especially to antagonize Luffy.  
Ever since they decided to become pirates themselves, Luffy has done everything in his power to try and convince Shanks to let them join their crew. Harry was just as eager when they first asked Shanks, only for him to shoot them down. Ben later pulled them to the side and explained the dangers on the high seas and how their only still kids and weren’t strong enough yet. Harry was dejected at first but understood the reason behind it.  
On the other hand, Luffy believes that the others don’t take him seriously and does crazy stunts to prove that he is strong enough. This usually ends with Luffy somehow hurting himself and Harry bonking him upside the head before patching him up. On the plus side, though, this did help Harry’s magic training as he somehow knew incantations to patch up Luffy cuts and scrapes. Harry wasn’t sure where he remembered the words from, but they were out of his mouth before he had a chance to question it.  
One such example was this morning. Shank’s crew was doing some standard repair work and maintenance on the ship with the twins just hanging out. Then out of the blue, Luffy stood on top of the figurehead holding a knife up in his hand. “I mean it this time. This will show you how tough I am!” he declared.   
Shanks just laughed. “Get it over with. Whatever it is your doing.”  
Harry was looking at some maps that Yassop was showing him while trying to drown out said pirate’s tales of his son. Yassop never seems to shut up about his kid, and it was starting to drive Harry nuts. He looked up to the figurehead when he heard Luffy yelling and went to see what his kid twin was up to this time. His eyes widened when he spotted the knife. “Luffy, what are you doing?” he practically shouted.  
Harry soon got the answer to his question as Luffy drove the knife straight up his face. All at once, the crew got into a frenzy. Shanks and Ben reached Luffy first, with Harry not too far behind. Shanks grabbed the knife away from Luffy and tossed it away from them, yelling, “What the hell were you thinking!?”  
“Shanks, let me try to heal him,” Harry practically begged. The captain nodded and stood aside, allowing him to get closer.  
Harry knelt before Luffy, who was clutching the gash on his face. “Luffy, please, lower your hands so that I can treat it,” Harry insisted. Luffy was still crying but lowered his hands so that Harry could see it. It was deep, to be sure, and if Luffy had aimed just an inch higher, he could have very well taken his eye out. Harry poked the wound with his finger and said, “Vulnera Sanentur.” The blook in Luffy’s cut started slowing down. Harry found himself repeating the spell, and the residue started to clear, and the cut was slowly starting to heal. Harry performed the spell one more time, and the wound full closed for good despite leaving a mark.  
After Luffy was cleaned up, everyone went to the Party Bar. Everyone was eating, drinking, and having a great time. Luffy, Shanks, and Harry were eating at the counter. Luffy still had tears in his eyes from when he stabbed himself earlier but was saying he didn’t feel a thing. Harry, Shanks, and even Makino were calling Luffy out on it. “Aww, come on, Shanks. I’m just fine with getting hurt. Come on! Take Hary and me out on your next voyage,” Luffy said.  
“Luffy, the reason we call you anchor is cause you can’t swim. Now what kind of pirate can’t swim?” Shanks asked him. Harry just ignored the two as he ate his food. Why couldn’t his brother just take “no” for an answer? Shanks gave Luffy some juice to calm him down, only to start laughing at him again. “See what kind of grown-up drinks juice?” Shanks asked. Luffy got mad again, and the other pirates joined in.  
“That was mean,” Harry told Shanks.   
“You want some too?” Shanks offered as he handed Harry a glass of orange juice.  
“I’ll pass,” Harry replied.  
Suddenly the front door was kicked down. Well, more like kicked across the room. Everyone turned to the newcomers. They all wore white shirts, brown pants, and bandanas, save for their leader, who wore a brown coat and had long hair and a beard. “So these are what pass for pirates. Looks like a sorry lot to me,” the stranger said.   
Makino walked up to greet them. “What can I do for you?”  
The leader smiled at her and replied, “We’re mountain bandits but don’t worry. We’re not here to trash the place. We just want to buy some sake. Say about ten barrels if you’ve got it.”  
“I’m sorry, but I’m afraid we’re fresh out right now,” Makino told him.  
The bandit leader didn’t look convinced. “Really now, these pirates seem to be having a good time. That water in their cups?”  
Makino shook her head. “That’s just the last of my stock,” she explained.  
Shanks then spoke up. “Sorry about that, friend. It looks like we drank up her storage.” He then handed the bandit the bottle Makino had just brought him. “I haven’t opened this yet, though. Here take it.”  
The bandit made to grab it but then curled his hand into a fist and smashed the bottle over Shanks’s head. Luffy, Harry, and Makino all look stunned while the rest of Shanks’s crew looked unimpressed. Shanks himself didn’t move. “I’m a wanted man. Worth eight million,” the bandit proclaimed as he pulled out his wanted poster as proof showing that his name was Higuma. “One bottle isn’t going to cut it.”  
Shanks wasn’t paying any attention, though, as he complained about the floor being wet and asked Makino for a rag so he could clean it up. Higuma, annoyed at being ignored, took out his sword and slashed the countertop. Narrowly missing the twins. “Here you go. Since you like to clean so much, you coward,” he said as he sheathed his sword. “A place without sake is not worth our time. Let’s go, men.” At his order, the bandits took their leave.  
Makino knelt by Shanks with a rag. “Are you alright, captain? Did he hurt you?” she asked.   
“Don’t worry, Makino. I’m fine,” Shanks told her. Then he smirked.  
At that cue, the rest of the crew started laughing at him. “You should have seen your face, captain!” Lucky Roo shouted.   
“Yeah, man. He got you good,” Yassop agreed. Shanks joined in on the laughter as Makino dried him off.  
“WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!” Luffy and Harry shouted. Shanks looked up at each of the twins. Both were standing up in their chairs, looking furious.  
“Why didn’t you fight back?” Luffy asked.  
“Why laugh at yourself like that?” Harry agreed.  
“You’re not a man!”  
“Let alone a pirate!”  
Shanks just looked at the two. “Look, I understand how you feel. But the guy just poured some booze on me. Nothing to get worked up over,” he explained.  
Harry huffed down in his seat, looking at Luffy, who suddenly was eating something. An open chest right next to him. “Hey, isn’t that Shanks’s?” Harry asked him.  
Shanks looked up when Harry spoke and saw what Luffy was eating. “Wait, what are you doing?” Shanks asked, surprise mixing in with slight anger. Luffy turned towards Shanks, who saw that half of the fruit was already eaten.  
Shanks then took Luffy by the ankles and shook him upside down. “Spit it out. Every single bit!” Shanks demanded.  
Harry then ran up to the two. “It’s too late, Shanks,” he tried to explain. “He’s already swallowed…” Harry’s words died in his throat as Luffy’s legs stretched abnormally, and he fell face-first into the floor. His torso then went back up as his neck then stretched, with his face still stuck to the floor for a few more seconds before bouncing back up to normal.  
Everyone just stood there in silence. Harry fell on his bottom in disbelief. After a few more seconds, Luffy asked: “What just happened?”  
Shanks, still holding Luffy by his ankles, shouted. “Luffy, you just ate the Gum-Gum Fruit. One of the most sacred treasures of the seas. Eating any one of them takes away your ability to swim forever. But the one you ate also turned your body to rubber.”  
“What no way!” Luffy yelled.  
“YOU DUMBASS!” Shanks shouted.  
At that, Harry went up to Shanks and kicked him in the shins. Shanks dropped Luffy in surprise, yelping at the pain of being kicked by a seven-year-old. “SAYS THE GUY WHO LEFT A DANGEROUS FRUIT IN AN OPEN CHEST NEXT TO MY GLUTEN OF A BROTHER!” Harry pointed out.  
It didn’t take long for things to settle down after that. Luffy was very disappointed at the idea of never being able to swim, but he just decided that he’ll be a pirate that never falls overboard. Harry just facepalms as he figures he’ll be the pirate to constantly fish his brother out. Luffy was particularly happy about the stretching part, though. Saying that it was something not even Harry could do with his magic. Meaning he had something over his older twin.  
The twins were hanging out at Makino’s bar again. The bar was empty as Shanks, and his crew had sailed off again for the time being. “Those guys have been away for some time now,” Makino noted. “Do the two of you miss them?”  
Luffy just scoffed as he leaned over the counter, gripping the edge of his empty glass between his teeth. “After they didn’t do anything to those bandits. No way,” he said.  
“And to think they seemed like such cool pirates,” Harry agreed. “Talk about a letdown.”  
“Oh really?” Makino asked with a knowing smile. “I think it was much cooler that they didn’t fight back.”  
Harry just sighed. “You don’t understand Makino; there are times where a man must fight,” he told her. Makino simply laughed, and Harry and Luffy looked at each other and just sighed.  
The door then opened, and the three looked up to see who had entered. It was the bandits again. “No pirates here today?” Higuma asked. “Good smells a lot better. We were in the area, so we thought we’d stop by.” He and his men went to the tables like they owned the place. “What are you waiting for?” Higuma asked as he placed his feet on the table. “We’re paying customers. Serve us drinks!”  
“Oh, yes, sir. Right away,” Makino said as she got to work.  
As the bandit drank, one of them spoke up. “Did you see the looks on those pirates’ faces the other day?”  
Another bandit laughed. “Yeah, they couldn’t do a thing. Even after you doused their captain in sake boss.”   
All the bandits started laughing, and Higuma said, “Pirates like that are all talk. I would have loved to kill him.”  
“TAKE THAT BACK!” Luffy shouted. Higuma turned to see Luffy standing up in his seat being held back by Makino. Harry stood in the next seat, too stunned to say or do anything. The rest of the bandits just looked at Luffy as he kept screaming, “DON’T MAKE FUN OF SHANKS AND HIS CREW! HE IS NOT A COWARD!”  
Higuma stood up and walked towards them. “What was that kid? You got a death wish or something?” He asked.  
Harry then jolted back to reality and tried to help Makino restrain his brother. “Luffy, stop it. These guys are way bigger than us,” he tried to reason.   
Luffy just ignored him, though. “I SAID SHUT UP ABOUT SHANKS!” he continues to shout.  
Faster than anyone could blink, Higuma took Luffy and started dragging him out of the bar. “You need to learn who you’re messing with, kid,” he said as the other bandits followed.  
Harry got out of his seat to follow them but was stopped by Makino. “What are you doing?” Harry asked her. “They are going to kill him!”  
“I know,” Makino said. “But we need to go to the mayor about this. He’ll know what to do.” The two wasted no time. Running all the way over to Woodslap’s house and explaining the situation. All three quickly rushed back to the front of the tavern where Higuma was still punching and kicking Luffy.  
Luffy didn’t back down, though. Running at HIguma with a stick and demanding, he took back what he said. Higuma just slammed Luffy against a barrel with his foot and drew his sword out, ready to kill Luffy. “Luffy, no!” Harry called out only to be held back by Woodslap.  
“Let the boy go. Please!” he said.  
Harry struggled in Woodslap’s grasp. “Let me go, Mayor. I’ve got to help him.”  
Woodslap just gave him to Makino. “Please, Harry let me handle this,” he demanded.  
Woodslap then walked over to the bandits before bowing down to them. “I don’t know what Luffy did. And I have no intention of fighting you people. But if it’s money you want, you can have it. Just let the boy go,” he asked of them.  
Harry was shocked. The village didn’t have much, and for Woodslap to offer what little they had for his brother’s release. He didn’t know they cared that much. Higuma simply laughed and said, “Nice try, old man, but you know how the world works. This kid has already done went and pissed me off.”  
“You started it, you mountain ape,” Luffy countered.  
Higuma’s eyes darkened at the insult. “That’s it, kid, your dead meat,” he said. Harry, Makino, and Woodslap all called out, begging Higuma to spare Luffy.  
“I was wondering why no one came to greet us at the docks on a nice day,” a new voice spoke up. They turned around and saw Shanks and his crew standing behind them. Practically appearing out of nowhere.  
Higuma didn’t seem to care. “So you pirates are still here? Wanting to clean up the whole town now?" he asked.  
Shanks just ignored the bandit and addressed Luffy. "Hey Luffy, I thought your punches were stronger than a pistol," he joked.  
At this, Harry lost his temper. "Shanks, now is not the time for jokes!" he shouted.  
Shanks just chuckled and ruffled Harry's hair. "Don't worry," he whispered to Harry. "We've got this, so just relax, okay."  
Harry watched as Shanks walked over to the bandits. A calm expression on his face. "Look, I don't know why you're here. But you better leave unless you want to die," Higuma said. Shanks only kept walking.  
He finally stopped when another bandit pulled a gun up to Shanks's head. "I'll blow your head off if I have to," the bandit threatens while the other chuckled.   
"Now that you've drawn your pistol, are you willing to use it?" Shanks asked.   
"What are you blathering about?" the bandit wondered.  
"I'm saying guns aren't for talk their for action," Shanks explained.  
A gunshot then rang through the air. The bandit threatening Shanks fell to the ground dead. Lucky Roo stood behind the now-dead bandit holding a still smoking pistol. Everyone looked stunned at the pirates' actions.  
"You dirty cheat!" one of the bandits then shouted. "That wasn't fair."  
"Dirty?" Yassop question.  
"We never claimed to be saints," Ben stated.  
"We don't play by the rules," Shanks explained. "We're pirates."  
That only seems to make the bandits madder. "Shut up!" one of them yelled. "This is none of your business."  
Shanks's calm face suddenly morphed into one of anger. "Listen up, bandit. You can poor food on me. Even drinks. Hell, if you spit on me, I'll just laugh it all off. But whatever the reason is, I won't let you hurt any of my friends," he declared.   
Harry and Luffy were amazed at his speech. Higuma simply laughed. "Won't forgive us?" he asked. "Lousy pirates. Kill them all, men!" he ordered.  
The bandits charged out with swords. Ben then walked up. "I'll take care of them, captain. This should be quick," he said. And quick it was. With just a few swings of his rifle, all the bandits were out cold. Ben lit up a cigarette. "Don't play games with us," he said. "If you want to take us out, you'll need to bring a warship next time."  
With all of his men down, Higuma started to lose his cool. "Hold up now, the brat started it here," he stammered.  
"Aren't you a wanted man," Shanks taunted. Feeling desperate, Higuma threw down a smoke bomb. Harry wrenched his way out of Makino's grasp and ran to where Luffy should be, desperately calling out his name. Suddenly there was a gust of wind around Harry, and the smoke quickly cleared.  
Everyone looked up and saw Higuma running towards the docks with a screaming Luffy in tow. Shanks turned to his men. "I'll go after them. You guys stay here in case these bozos decide to wake up and cause trouble," he ordered.  
Everyone shouted "Sir!" and Shanks turned back around to see Harry running ahead of them.   
"Harry, wait!" Shanks called as he caught up with the kid. "Harry, it's too dangerous. Stay here with Makino."  
"I have to make sure Luffy is okay," Harry said. "I'll stay out of the way, I promise. Please let me come with," he begged.  
Shanks sighed. The look on Harry's face said he was going to follow regardless. "Alright, but stay close and stay out of sight," Shanks said. Harry nodded, and they rushed to the docks.  
By the time they got there, Higuma had already taken a boat and took Luffy out to sea. Harry clenched his fists in anger. "What are we going to do now?" he asked Shanks.   
"You are going to stay here while I swim out there and bring your brother back," Shanks answered. He took off his coat and gave his hat to Harry. "Look after this for me, alright?" he asked. Harry nodded in surprise, and Shanks dove into the sea.  
Harry took the straw hat off his head and held it gingerly in his hands. He had never seen Shanks take off the hat before. Shanks explained before that the hat was a gift from his former captain, and to entrust it to Harry left the young wizard speechless. A great splash broke Harry out of his thoughts, and he saw the local sea king making his way to the boat Higuma was at.  
Harry watched helplessly as the sea king swallow the mountain bandit whole before making its way towards Luffy, who was tossed off the boat not even a moment ago. Thankfully it looked like the sea king missed as Shanks got to Luffy in time. After a brief moment, the sea king decided to suddenly go away. Harry wondered how that happened, but he was more relieved at the fact that his twin seemed to be fine.  
At least until he could hear Luffy's crying and something that sounded like "Your arm!" but he wasn't too sure. Ben joined Harry at the docs as Shanks came back with Luffy. The two brothers quickly embraced themselves. "I'm so glad you're alright," Harry said. He then saw how Luffy was still crying very hard. "Luffy, what's the matter?" Harry asked.  
He then heard Ben say, "Come on, captain, we've got to get you to the doctor right away." Harry looked up and nearly passed out in shock.  
Shanks' entire left arm was missing. "Shanks," Harry called out. Shanks turned to the two as Harry walked up to him. Luffy is still clinging to him. Harry stood unblinkingly at Shanks' now missing arm. "How? Why?" Harry trailed off, a loss for words.  
Shanks just smiled. "Don't worry about it, kid. It could have been worse," he said. Then he and Ben left. After a brief moment, the children followed them back to the village. Shanks was quickly ushered in the doctor's home for treatment while Makino took Harry and Luffy back to the bar for some milk and cookies to help calm them down.  
A few days later, with Shanks fully recovered, the pirates started to leave the town. Shanks watched his men pack the supplies and readied the ship to set sail from the stairs on the docks with the twins. "So you're leaving for good this time?" Harry asked.  
Shanks walked down a couple of steps and replied, "Yeah, it was a nice extended vacation. But we've stayed here long enough. Are you sad to see us go?"  
Luffy nodded and said, "we've made up our mind, though. We're going to try and become pirates without you."   
Shanks merely stuck out his tongue and said, "As if. There's no way the two of you could become pirates."   
As always, the two got easily rilled up and started yelling. "Just you wait! Someday we'll have a crew that's better than yours, and we'll find the biggest treasure out there!" Harry smirked at Shanks, looking for a response.  
But to his surprise, Luffy wasn't finished yet as he continues to shout, "And then I'll become King of the Pirates. I'LL SHOW YOU!"  
Everyone, even Harry, looked stunned at that declaration. Shanks quickly recovered and smiled at Luffy. "So you think you'll be better than us, huh?" he asked. With that, Shanks took off his hat and placed it on Luffy's head. "In that case, this hat is my gift to you. It's important to me. So you have to promise to return it in good condition. And only after you've become a great pirate."  
Luffy was still as a statue and couldn't respond as Shanks then turned to Harry and gave him something. It was a compass with two white wings on either side of the gold rim. A string was attached so that it could be worn around the neck. "It's very easy to lose your way. Both out at sea and on land," Shanks told him. "That compass is supposedly magical, so I never figured out how it works. But I know it will be a big help to you someday."  
And with that, Shanks and his crew set off from Windmill Village for the last time. Everyone waved goodbye at the pirates, wishing them good luck. Luffy watched with tears in his eyes, clinging tightly to the straw hat Shanks gave him. Harry was staring intently at the compass as the needle wandered aimlessly about. Subcontecialy, the two grasped each other's hands, knowing that someday they will see Shanks again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The compass plays a part in the story, but it won't be revealed till much later.


	4. More Mountain Bandits and a Relentless Chase

Garp finally came back to Windmill Village about a month after the Red-Haired Pirates left. Of course, Luffy and Harry try to hide from him as soon as he showed up only for it to be in vain. And oh boy was he none too happy about learning of Luffy's new devil fruit ability. Even worse so when he learned that his grandkids had been palling around with Shanks for a year.

  
Which is how the twins were back in the forest fighting monkeys to "turn them into fine marines dammit!" as Garp puts it. This time though instead of fighting several small monkeys, they were fighting one larger one. Harry had just finished his turn and was taking a break while Luffy had his fight with the monkey. He was doing really well at first. Dodging punches, was able to land some hits even though they didn't do much damage. Luffy then tried to do a stretchy punch he's dubbing the "Gum-Gum PIstol" only for his hand to catch in a branch causing Luffy to swing around helplessly.

  
Garp and Harry both sighed as Garp went to help Luffy out. "Hey, Gramps, want to know a secret?" Luffy asked as Garp straighten his hat.

  
"Oh yea, what's that?" Garp asked back.

  
Luffy smiled. "Turns out I won't be just any old pirate," he said.

  
"So you've finally gotten it huh?" Garp asked looking excited. Harry, on the other hand, paled at the 'any old' part. _Luffy please don't._

  
"Yea I'll be cooler than a pirate. I'll be King of the Pirates!" Luffy declared. Garp just about lost it.

  
The next thing the twins knew, they were being dragged up the forest towards Mt. Corvo. Harry was being carried by the scruff of his shirt while Garp had a firm hold on Luffy's cheek. "Ow ow ow! Dammit, I'm rubber now. Why does this hurt so much," Luffy complained.

  
You could have let us say goodbye to Makino first," Harry said. Garp just ignored the two. After a few hours of complaining, weak slapping on Luffy's part, and yelling from Garp, the three arrived at a run-down-looking shack.

  
Garp finally lets the two go so he can knock on the door while the twins ran around to explore the place. Harry looked back toward the hut when he heard an older woman yelling "Hey shut the hell up! Whatever it is your selling I don't want any!" She then realized it was Garp and her demeanor quickly changed. The commotion brought out two more people.

  
Harry stopped running around with Luffy in favor of watching the adults talk to see what Garp wanted with them. He couldn't understand much as they were mostly talking about someone named Ace who was driving the three crazy. The woman, who Harry picked up was named Dadan, finally got annoyed by Luffy's laughter in the background and Garp picked him up to make introductions.

  
"They're yours now," he told them. "Luffy, Harry tell them hello." 

  
Luffy waved his hand saying "Yo." While Harry gave them a polite bow in greeting.

  
"So who are they?" the taller guy asked.

  
"They're my grandsons," Garp told them. The other three were surprised at that with Dadan realizing that Garp wants them to look after the two. Which they flat out refused.

  
"Well, then you have two choices. Either raise my kids or get locked up. Pretty generous considering all the crimes you've committed," Garp told them while laughing.

  
The door behind Dadan then opened. A little girl looking even younger than Luffy and Harry came out. "I've finished the laundry Dadan," the young girl said before taking notice of the sudden guests.

  
"Well now, who do we have here?" Garp asked.

  
"Just some lost kid," Dadan answered as she tried to usher the girl back inside before Luffy ran up to her.

  
"Hi I'm Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates," he introduced himself before turning to his twin. "And this is my brother Harry," he added.

  
"Nice to meet you," Harry said as he came up to Luffy. Garp came up as well and proceeded to give Luffy a Fist of Love for "spouting that pirate talk again".

  
"Are you all right?" the girl asked.

  
Luffy got up as he rubbed the top of his head saying "Yeah, Grampa does this all the time."

  
The young girl then looked at Garp before pulling something out of her pocket and giving it to him. It looked like some kind of weird necklace.

  
"What's this?" Garp asked.

  
"It's a charm used to ward off Wracksputs. They float around and make your brain go fuzzy. That's why you got angry so easily," the girl explained. Garp and the twins suddenly looked as though she just spouted two heads.

  
"That's enough Luna. Go back inside now," Dadan told her, gently pushing her through the door.

  
"Wracksputs?" Garp asked.

  
"Don't mind her. She tends to get her head in the clouds," Dadan said.

  
Suddenly Luffy felt something wet and sticky hit his chee. "Huh, what's this?" he asked himself as he touched that spot. "Eww spit! That's gross! Hey, who did that?" Looking around Luffy finally spotted another child sitting on top of a rather large animal. Harry looked to see who Luffy was talking to and felt a shiver of fear go down his spine. The kid looked about average, but his eyes were cold, dark, almost empty. It was a look Harry did not like at all.

  
Harry and Garp walked up to Luffy who was demanding an apology from the kid. Harry made a grab for Luffy's hand. "Knock it off," he muttered. Luffy looked at him confused while Harry just watched the newcomer with a wary look.

  
"Luffy, Harry, this here is Ace. Starting today you two are going to be living with him and Dadan from now on," Garp told them. Harry vaguely heard the people behind him still trying to refuse but he was too busy watching Ace, feeling like he's going to do something to the twins.

  
He was snapped out of his stupor when Garp lightly punched him and Luffy on the head. "You three play nice now," he said.

  
"We already said we wouldn't look after them!" Dadan shouted at Garp. 

  
"Oh. Then why are you looking after that little girl I just saw now?" Garp asked her. "You seem to have no problem raising that one." Dadan paled as sweat poured down her face realizing that Garp practically put her in a corner.

  
Finally, she said, "Alright we'll do it."

  
Garp smiled and said "Alright, I'll be going then. I'll stop by when I can."

  
Ace hopped down and walked past the twins not saying a word to them. "Hey come back here and say you're sorry!" Luffy demanded. 

  
Harry put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Calm down Luffy. Getting mad isn't going to help," he told Luffy as he put the straw hat back on Luffy's head.  
At that, Luffy paused as he remembered Shanks's words. Wiping the spit off his face he looked at Harry and said "Your right." Harry nodded and the two walked into the shack.

  
The place seemed dark and empty at first. But as the two ventured in to look for Ace, they were grabbed from behind by several bandits. "Give us all your money or we'll slice your throats right now!" one of them demanded.

  
"We're kids, we don't have any money," Harry told them in a shaky voice.

  
"Fine then we'll have your parents bring us their money, another bandit figured.

  
"Well we've got a grampa," Luffy said.

  
"That works. Who is he?"

  
"It's Garp. And the kids are staying with us now," the shorter bandit, Dogra, told them. At that, every bandit seemed to pop out of nowhere to voice their complaints.

  
Dadan just came in with a big plate full of meat. "Shut up you guys. Dinner's here. You can argue later!" she yelled at them. The bandits soon forgot about the twins and ransacked the meat as though it would be their last meal. Luffy and Harry tried to get some too, only to be held back by the bandits.

  
In the end, the two only got a tiny bowl of rice and a glass of water. Luffy simply dumped the entire thing into his mouth before asking for some more. Dadan seemed to snap at him. "Shut it little brat. Do you even know where you are?" she asked him.

  
"Not really. Gramps never explains his plans to us," Harry told her, eating his rice at a slower pace. Dadan then explained that she and her group were bandits that ruled over this side of the mountain prompting the twins to pull faces at the reminder of Higuma and his group.

  
"Mountian bandits suck," Luffy outright stated.

  
Dadan got even angrier at that. "Well, you're stuck with us and we're stuck with you thanks to that pushy grandfather of yours. But if you don't like it here you can just leave and get eaten by wolves for all I care," she ranted.

  
Harry simply sighed. "We just wanted some more food," he mumbled.

  
Luffy looked at Ace who was eating some meat. "Hey, can we have some of that meat?" he asked Dadan.

  
"I'll have you know that this came from that bison Ace brought back earlier and shared it with us so he doesn't have to work. You two, on the other hand, are going to be doing chores with Luna. That means cleaning, laundry, polishing our weapons. You will rob, steal, cheat and even kill people!" Dadan took another bite of food before she continued. "And if either of you says a word of this to your gramps, we'll be more than happy to string you guys up. One bowl of rice and a glass of water per day. The rest you got to get for yourself."

  
"Yeah, okay," Luffy simply said causing Dadan to fall on her head.

  
"Just 'okay' no crying or anything?" 

  
Harry simply chuckled at her expression and explained: Grampa dumped us in the jungle before so we know how to survive on our own."

  
Luffy nodded agreeing. "Yeah, we're going to be pirates someday so we've got to be strong." Harry noticed Ace looking at the two briefly as Luffy said that, only for him to get up and walk away.

  
"Wonder where he's going?" Luffy asked before getting up and following Ace.

  
"Hey, wait," Harry called back as he shoved the rest of the rice into his mouth and hurried after the two. "Luffy waits, where are you going?" he called out.  
"I'm going after Ace to try and be his friend," Luffy replied.

  
Harry stopped in his tracks stunned. Luffy wanted to be friends with this guy? He continued to follow Luffy saying "Something tells me he doesn't want anything to do with us."

  
Luffy looked back at Harry. "You don't know that."

  
They finally caught up with him at the foot of a hill with Ace being at the top. Up there he turned around to see what the twins want. "Hi, My name's Luffy and this is Harry. I'm not mad about the spit anymore, so let's be friends okay," Luffy said. Ace didn't say anything. He just gave them that cold stare that set Harry on edge. Suddenly Ace kicked down a tree and it started rolling at the two.

  
The twins quickly ran in the opposite direction only to hit a dead end. Luffy quickly grabbed Harry and wrapped his body around his brother to protect him from the tree since Luffy was made out of rubber. Luffy quickly shoved the tree off. "Hey Harry, are you okay?" he asked. 

  
Harry tried to catch his breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. Are you alright?" Luffy nodded. The tree didn't do much to him thanks to his new rubber body. Just a few cuts from some stray splinters.

  
Luffy then started to walk back up the hill. Come on, we'll lose him," he said. 

  
Harry looked at Luffy surprised before making a grab for his arm. "Hey, hold up. You're not going to try and befriend him again are you?" Harry asked.

  
"Of course I am," Luffy answered.

  
"He just tried to kill us!" Harry argued. 

  
Luffy looked at Harry with a determined expression on his face. "He looks like he's suffering I want to help him with that," he explained.

  
Harry just looked stunned. He had never seen Luffy like that before. Luffy then pulled his arm from Harry's slacken grip and continued on. "You coming or what?" he asked. Harry looked down for a few seconds before growling to himself and hurried after Luffy. They caught back up with Ace at a rickety old bridge high above a ravine. Ace was surprised that they caught back up with him but the surprise quickly formed into anger as he headed towards them. Luffy smiled thinking Ace was finally going to talk to them. Harry, however, saw Ace's grip tighten on the pipe and stood in front of Luffy as Ace delivered a powerful blow to their heads, sending them over the bridge.

  
Harry and Luffy clung to each other as they plumbed towards the ravine. Suddenly they felt as though they were slowing down in their fall and soon had landed on the ground safely. Luffy breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thanks for that Harry," he said figuring that was Harry's magic at play then. Harry nodded in return and the two looked around. It was very dark. Harry tried to make some light appear with his magic but it didn't last for long.

  
The two simply took their chances and wandered in the dark with Harry in the lead. After a while, Harry asked, "So you still want to be friends with Ace after this"  
"Yep," Luffy nodded, his eyes bright with determination.

  
Harry stop and turned to his brother. "Luffy that's twice he's tried to kill us now. I know you said you want to help with whatever pain he's in but he's made it very clear he doesn't want it!" Harry yelled. 

  
"But he can't be alone. And I don't want us to be alone anymore either," Luffy argued. The two were cut off by a low growling. Peering into the darkness they spotted yellow eyes that, as they drew closer, belonged to wolves who eyed the twins with hungry looks.

  
By the time they finally escaped the wolves, the sun had risen and they saw that they were out of the ravine. The two sat down for a moment to catch their breaths. The wolves had given them a very hard time but thankfully Harry and Luffy managed to fend them off. After Harry's breathing returned to normal he turned to Luffy. "Hey what did you mean when you said you didn't want us to be alone anymore?" he asked.

  
"Well, it's always been the two of us for the longest time. None of the other kids in the village would play with us since you've always spent your time with me," Luffy explained.

  
Harry shook his head. "You are my brother, of course, I want to spend time with you," he said.

  
"But I don't want you to be the only one I can rely on and I don't want you to have to rely on just me," Luffy stated. Harry just stared in silence. Why would Luffy say something like that? 

  
Before he could voice his thoughts Luffy continued. "I know we won't always be together. So we have to have someone to turn to when we can't be there for one another."

  
Harry let that sink in for a few moments before giving Luffy a smile. His brother tends to be wiser than he lets on. "Alright, you win. But it looks like we lost him for the day so let's head back to the cabin," he said. Luffy nodded and the two made their way through the woods. 

  
After a few hours of walking and running away from big animals, they heard a voice call out. "There you two are."

  
The twins turned to see Luna approaching them with a large pitcher of water. "Where have you been? Dogra and Magra are really worried about the two of you," she said.

  
"We fell down a ravine and got chased by a bunch of wolves and other animals," Luffy replied. Luna then noticed all the cuts and scrapes he and Harry had. 

  
Setting down the pitcher of water she reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle and a rag. "Here, let me treat your wounds," she said.

  
Harry and Luffy took off what was left of their shirts as Luna poured the liquid from the bottle to the rag and applied it to their wounds. They winced at first as the cuts were being disinfected but then they slowly started to heal before their very eyes. "What is this stuff?" Harry asked.

  
"It's a potion used for small scrapes," Luna explained. "Some of my spells can heal but they can't actually clean the wounds."

  
"Wait you can do magic too?" Luffy asked surprised.

  
Luna nodded though she looked a little sad. "That doesn't bother you does it?" she asked.

  
The twins shook their heads. "I can do magic too so it's nice to meet someone who's like me," Harry told her.

  
"Why would you think it would bother us?" Luffy asked.

  
"Well, my parents didn't seem too happy when they saw me do my magic. They never said anything about it, but I saw it in their faces. One day when I came home from a walk my parents weren't there so I decided to go looking for them. I never found them, but I did find Dadan and the bandits and they took me in," Luna finished her story as she wrapped the last of the bandages around Harry's arm. "There, even with the potion, it's still best to leave the wraps on for the day just in case."

  
"So wait did your parents leave you?" Harry asked.

  
Luna shrugged. "I honestly don't know. But it's alright. I have Dadan, Dogra, Magra, the other bandits. And even Ace though he doesn't talk very much," she said.  
"Do you know what Ace's deal is?" Harry asked. 

  
Luna shook her head. "I've heard Dadan saying about how he's the son of the devil' but she's usually drunk when she says that."

  
Luffy tilted his head in confusion. "Why? Who's his dad?" he asked.

  
"I don't know. The bandits never gave a name," Luna answered as she put the supplies back in her bag and picked up the pitcher of water. The three then made their way back to the cabin and were back by nightfall.

  
After explaining where they have been Dadan made them take a bath before sending them to bed. Not long after, Harry felt someone watching them. Opening his eyes just a little he saw that it was Ace. He just stared at the two. The usual hatred on his face was mixed with slight confusion.

  
Harry suddenly found himself connecting with Ace. He seems to feel like the whole world is against him. When Ace left Harry found himself promising something. While he's still not keen on the idea of becoming Ace's friend, he had decided to at least figure out what Ace's deal is and help him out with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah Luna found her way into my story. Wasn't my initial plan, but I realized I wouldn't have any incarnates around Harry's age until he set sail. Hope I did her justice by placing her with Dadan's group.

**Author's Note:**

> Please subscribe to know when the next chapter comes out. Please bookmark once it's done. And I will see you all in the next chapter.  
> Stay awesome!


End file.
